Kill Me
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: "La muerte. ¿Qué es la muerte? ¿Como vemos la muerte? ¿Seríamos capaces de describirla con una sola palabra? Muchas personas la odian, sin embargo ésta no tiene motivo de odio. Tal vez, lo que verdaderamente odiamos de la muerte es, que en contadas ocasiones, puede venir acompañada del dolor. Exacto, no odiamos la muerte, odiamos el dolor."


**Inefable** : Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure._

 **Kill Me**

"La muerte. ¿Qué es la muerte? ¿Como vemos la muerte? ¿Seríamos capaces de describir la muerte con una sola palabra? Muchas personas odian la muerte, sin embargo la muerte no tiene motivo de odio. Tal vez, lo que verdaderamente odiamos de la muerte es, que en contadas ocasiones, puede venir acompañada del dolor. Exacto, no odiamos la muerte, odiamos el dolor."

— _Sed todos bienvenidos al programa Kill Me. En esta ocasión les traemos un caso muy especial. El viejo Ryu Kai acaba de despertar del coma por_

 _primera vez. Démosle un fuerte aplauso ha este hombre que ha luchado contra la muerte con uñas y dientes._

El público chilló entusiasta.

Al otro lado de la pantalla del televisor Hikari observaba con asombro el programa de las nueve de la noche.

— _Díganos, señor Ryu, ¿cómo definiría usted la muerte?_ _̶_ _preguntó el interlocutor. Todo el público calló expectante._

 _̶_ _No lo sé, no sabría describirla_ _̶_ _contestó el hombre_ _̶_ _. Es algo que no tiene palabras. De vez en cuando escuchaba las voces de mis hijos y de mis sobrinos. No es algo desagradable ni agradable. Es algo... Es algo, simplemente, increíble._

Hikari tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la televisión se había apagado. Su madre agarraba el mando mientras ofrecía a la niña una mirada severa. Hikari agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—Hikari —comenzó la mujer —, sabes que no me gusta nada que te quedes a ver éstos programas a tan altas horas de la noche. Vete a dormir ahora mismo.

La joven obedeció e, inmediatamente, corrió hacia su habitación con la intención de echarse a la cama.

—Mamá —llamó la niña antes de que su progenitora pudiera cerrar la puerta del dormitorio ̶ ¿Qué significa "inefable"?

—La madre de Hikari abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada por el vocabulario de la chiquilla.

—Lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca —aclaró la muchacha —, ¿tú sabes lo que significa?

La madre de Hikari se quedó callada un rato.

—No lo sé, cariño —contestó con pesar al no poder solucionar la duda de su hija.

—No importa —restó importancia la chica —. Buenas noches, mamá.

La mujer cerró la puerta del cuarto de la infanta tras asegurarse de que se quedaba dormida.

Pero Hikari no despertó a la mañana siguiente.

— _Sed todos bienvenidos al programa Kill Me. En esta ocasión les traemos un caso muy especial. El viejo Ryu Kai acaba de despertar del coma por_

 _primera vez. Démosle un fuerte aplauso ha este hombre que ha luchado contra la muerte con uñas y dientes._

Hikari abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar el programa televisivo. Tras unos segundos de completa confusión, pudo hacerse a la idea de un par cuantas cosas.

1ª Ese no era su cuarto, era la habitación de un hospital.

2ª Estaba conectada a una máquina.

—Es una serie muy buena ̶ Una enfermera, situada a su derecha, sonrió con dulzura —, tiene más de seis años de emisión. Estos son capítulos repetidos.

—Lo sé —contestó Hikari. Tenía la garganta seca y se moría de sed, a pesar del suero conectado a su brazo por una vía.

—Espera aquí. Voy a avisar a los médicos —Dicho esto, se fue.

Al cabo de unas horas su madre pudo entrar en la habitación y abrazar a su hija con fuerza.

—Es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras.

—¿Cómo? —Hikari parecía confundida.

—"Inefable" ̶ explicó su madre con lágrimas en los ojos —. Es algo que no se puede describir con palabras —. La mujer comenzó a llorar irremediablemente —. Siento mucho no habértelo dicho aquel día. No soy una buena madre.

Hikari no comprendía porque su madre, aquella cuya voz escuchaba en sus momentos más conscientes, aquella que había entrado como una exhalación al cuarto del hospital y aquella que se había puesto a llorar a moco suelto, era una mala madre.

Era algo inexplicable.

—Inefable —dijo Hikari, casi por inercia.

Su madre la miró, la acarició y se forzó una sonrisa para no seguir llorando hasta que dicha sonrisa dejó de forzarse.

—Sí, inefable.

* * *

 **Dicen que el coma es un estado de muerte cerebral. Eso no es cierto, no obstante, no hay nada más cercano a la muerte que el propio sueño. Inspiración venida por el hecho de que una amiga mía despertó del coma (hace mucho). Me dijo que era algo "inefable".**

 **Cuando vi esa palabra en la lista de retos casi se me saltan las lágrimas.**


End file.
